Brooke Wyler
by nemchy
Summary: Brooke Wyler, 17-year old girl, survived tragedy.  New girl. New school. New friends.   But most importantly - new talent.    Is she going to except it as a beautiful gift?
1. Prologue

Prologue (Vega 4 - Life Is Beautiful)

_Life is beautiful  
We love until we die  
_

The shadows in the room were strong and the moonlight, that shone through the window, was of no importance, if we compare it with the dark silhouettes. In the middle of the room, there was a red rose in a vase. Few waterdrops were on the petals, shining like diamonds in this weak moonlight.

The painting of this room was so magnificent that every single person, who passed it, had to stop in front of it and admire it for a while. But never did anyone enter the private gallery and buy this or any other beautiful painting. Why they didn't enter? They were scared. Why, you might ask? Well, after observing the picture for a while, they saw, that the waterdrops on the rose were twinkling and that the curtains were slightly waving.

_When you run into my arms,_

_We steal a perfect moment.  
Let the monsters see you smile,  
Let them see you smiling.  
Do I hold you too tightly?_

_When will the hurt kick in?_

This private gallery was inspiration for one of our characters in this story. She met her husband in front of that gallery. They were looking at above-quoted painting and didn't notice eachother. How long ago, this was. She missed him a lot. The stranger and lately much much more than that. But what he left behind, was much more important to her, now, than the memories of the past. Still the thing, that reminded her of him most, was this painting.

Every single time, she looks at this painting, she notices something new. Last time, she was here, admiring the shop-window, she noticed the letters on the table, vase stands on. They form something in latin and she still doesn't know the meaning of it. She finds peace here and ideas for her work.

Her work is painting. She portraied her husband many times and every single time she felt tears creeping down her cheeks. Now she is much older and she's learned to smile when she paints him. Her daughter taught her that and many other things. Just by being there and looking at her mother, she had taught her so much.

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.  
We barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles._

She promised herself to show the world, that she is capable of forgetting about her past life and move on. Her secret was kept save, beneath the surface. Only few people knew the secret and they kept it for themselves, because she asked them, to do so. Fear ran through her veins everyday of her life, but this was something she lived with. With happy memories and a look into her daughter's eyes every single day, she managed to bury it deep down. Her secret. She was keeping it from her daughter, for her own safety. The little girl needed to live, because she needed her. There were no miracles.

_Yeah, life is beautiful.  
Our hearts, they beat and break.  
_

This little girl is our second important character in story. What do we need to know about her? Everything, because the story is about her. Her heart is exposed to different situations and as we get to know her better, we find out, she's been through a lot in the past and has a troubeling future ahead of her.

_When you run away from harm,  
Will you run back into my arms,  
Like you did when you were young?  
Will you come back to me?  
I will hold you tightly  
When the hurting kicks in._

As we are interested in her, we are interested in her love. She meets Him awfully a lot, before she finds out, that she loves him. The funny thing is, that he finds her attractive, when they first meet. This is a good thing for her, because this guy gives her many chances and in the end when she realizes, she feels something for him, he's still there, waiting for her. Why doesn't she realize, her love is in front of her all the time? Well, she is sort of confused, because in fact she gets to meet many nice guys. Also her dream reveals her the truth over and over again, but she sees someone else in that guy from her dreams. We all connect the dots, when she first introduces herself to the guy, who ends up as her love. But she's just to messed up to save the puzzle. Will she figure it out or will she blew all the chances, that ar thrown her way?

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated,  
we barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles.  
_

There are of course those characters, who build the girl's character, her friends. Ones, who don't fall in love with her, but stand by her 'till the end. Be careful to pay attention to best mate, he is important. Maybe if she never met her love, he'd be the best exchange for him. This guy is nice to her all the time, he saves her, when she's in trouble. He helps her understand her feelings in the end and shows her the path in life, which she decides to walk.

_Stand where you are.  
We let all these moments pass us by.  
_

The last person of great importance is another girl. You'll unmask her quickly. Through the whole story she's the exchange for someone else. She turns out to be one great friend. Her support is big and her friendship greater, than any other described in the story.

_It's amazing where I'm standing,  
There's a lot that we can give.  
This is ours just for a moment.  
There's a lot that we can give._

My story begins in tragic, how it ends, I do not know. I know that characters, inside it, are great and that with pages they grow. Maybe their nature is not exposed and they're not described so well. I hope that the story is good and with it, this minor imperfections will disappear.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Guns N' Roses – Don't Cry)

_Six billion people in the world, six billion souls._

_And sometimes, all you need is one._

_For better or for worse._

_- One Tree Hill Serial -_

"Brooke Wyler, age 17, head injury, car accident." A doctor was telling while driving a stretcher on wheels. "Check the blood, please, I have to know if there's any alcohol in it. Make some stiches on this bruise, here and give her a bed in one of the rooms. I'll check on her later."

"Hello, doctor. They called me, they said it's an emergency. It's about my daughter. Her name is Peyton, will she be okay?" A very young woman, with long legs and blue eyes, blonde hair, asked the doctor, who just stopped talking to the nurse.

"Did you say Peyton? You mean Peyton Grey?" He asked worriedly. The woman previously smiling and all happy now looked as a porcelain doll. She got that strange white colour on her face and it was hard to tell which was whiter, the wall behind her or her pretty face.

"Yes, I mean Peyton Grey," she said tear escaping her eye, "is she okay? Please, tell me, she's ok. Oh, god no."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your daughter died in a car accident." The doctor said with his strong voice. Right after telling the mother, in front of him, that her daughter is dead, he called at nurse, who was near there and said to try and calm down the lady.

The woman was certainly not in the good happy mood as she was before she entered the hospital and she probably will never be as happy as she was just 20 or even less minutes ago.

An hour later, in the same building, another mother was crying. The tears were not of sadness, they were of joy. Her daughter lay on the white bed with white sheets. Her chest was rising up and down in rythm of her breathing. The girl's name was Brooke and she was the only one, who survived the car accident. Three other mothers were crying their souls out, but Brooke's mum, in contrast of the other unfortunate, cried of happiness. She was worried about her teenage girl that afternoon, she was worried about the intention the young girl had. It was Friday, one day before the end of school and the party was organized in the bar, where young people went weekly. Brooke's mother knew that it was possible for her daughter to get hurt. She had that motherly feeling, that something went wrong, right when the accident happened. Brooke had that feeling too, but didn't consider it important. But it was important, and as her body knew it was important it gave a reaction so that her life wasn't at risk. But of course Brooke didn't know about that and doctors just took it as a miracle. Her mother, well, she knew something, the others didn't and she kept it for herself. She decided it wasn't the right time to tell her child anything about that yet and even doctor, would he believe her?

When Brooke woke up, it was about five o'clock in the afternoon and she felt her head was heavy. As she almost reached the sitting position, she fell back onto cushions. Her mother fell asleep in the chair and Brooke smiled as she looked at her. Her mum was about 35 years old, she wore clothes which were in fashion just when living house, but at home, she was mostly in her painted jeans and colourful shirt. Lucy was a widow. Her husband died when Brooke was around three years old. She hardly accepted the loss and abounded the secret gift, she had inside her, from her birth. But that gift had nothing to do with painting, which was her life now. She loved the smell of colours and running a pencil through the paper to draw a sketch. That was the other gift she had and she kept it. Also she loved taking photographs, but she prefered painting over shooting pictures, because the second, was just a click away. Painting was a thing that could took a while and if you knew, how to enjoy it, it could be your life, and Lucy knew very well. Brooke found her mother's job as something wonderful. She went to school everyday and as she came home, after long tiring hours, she opened the door of the house and her face turned into smile, immediately. Because the first thing she saw, when opening that door, was her mother mixing the colours on the canvas.

One day, it was spring and Brooke was 11 or 12 years old, she came home finding her mother sitting on the couch, staring at the picture of her father. It was an amazing portrait, his eyes were so big and intense, his lips were curled up into a smile, he was posed in the way he always greeted Brooke, when she was a little girl. He kneeled on his knee, his arms outstretched, waiting for her to run into his hug. Oh, how she wanted him to be real that day. She needed him in her life and her mother knew that. As she became aware of her daugther's presence, she stood up and invited her into hug. That day tears ran, because of dad, for numerous times and Lucy and Brooke felt very relieved as the tears stopped running and happiness overvelmed them again. That portrait of her father wasn't the only one of him. There were a lot of them after that day. Actually Brooke and her mother picked three of all for a living room. Now they were hanging in that room and sometimes, when they threw an eye on any of those pictures, they felt just like he was there, with them.

An hour went by and Brooke was just staring at the wall and thinking of her mother and father. But after an hour of thinking, she was getting tired and sad. She really wanted to speak to her mum about the accident, because she had to know, if her best friend was okay. Somewhere deep inside of her brain, a small voice was telling her, that she was the only one who survived, but she ignored the voice and called it a scary depressing unreal thought. Her mother woke up few minutes later, after her daughter decided to stop thinking and remembering things. Lucy held out her hand and took her daughter's into hers. She knew what Brooke's first question will be and she prepared herself for it.

"Mum, is Peyton...well is she all right?" Brooke asked in scared voice. Her mother just knew, she couldn't ignore the question or even worse, deny Peyton's death, so the truth was told.

"Honey, Peyton didn't survive the accident. I'm really, really sorry, but the doctor told me, she died in the ambulance car, while they were driving her to the hospital. They tried very hard, but they didn't manage to bring her to life again..." she chose the words very carefully and hugged her daughter hard, so that she couldn't do anything bad to herself. She ran her hands through Brooke's hair and whispered thousands of it'll-be-okay's to her. Brooke calmed down a little and she knew, there was no point in screaming, or yelling, or anything like that. She just cried and cried, until the tears had ran out. It was a tough day for her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Bryan Adams - Never Let Go)

_Acceptance has more meanings. For me this is a decision of doing something, that will help me embrace the obvious truth. A friend of mine died and I decided to go and visit her grave and with this act, I showed, that I've accepted the fact that she's gone._

A week after the whole event, Brooke came home and went to Peyton's grave, as she couldn't go to funreal, two days ago. It was just too much for her and Peyton wasn't the only one, who was about to be buried. Brooke was afraid of what people might say, who's fault that might turn out to be and she couldn't bare to be the one, who'd take all the guilt for it. Therefore, few days after the funreal and after she was released from the hospital, she decided to go see the grave. It was one of those sunny days in early summer. The leafs, on the trees were bright green and lots of flowers were growing among the green grass. Water drops, on every single one of bloosoms, were shining on the sun. Beautiful, the nature was. Brooke always adored it. She walked between the graves, which all had red, white and violet candels on and also a lot of flowers, everywhere. Ones had roses, just lying next to the marble stone, with the name of the dead person on, the other graves had flowers in vases, in front of the memorial plaque. She picked a white candle for Peyton, because she died young and white was appropriate colour. She also bought a dozen of white roses. They were pure, innocent white and they looked just perfect. As she found the grave, with Peyton's name on it, the tears started to form in her eyes. When she was liting the candle, the pond of tears was already escaping her eyes and her cheeks were all wet. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She stepped as close as she could to the memorial plaque and touched the letters formed on it. White they were, on dark, black marble. She cleared her face with handkerchief and smiled a little, letting the happy memories overflow her mind. Still holding the roses in her hands and watching the candle burn, she started talking in shaky voice.

"Well, hello, Peyton. I have no idea what to tell you, neither do I know, what to do in such situation. I just came here to see you. Oh, if you could just talk to me! It's so much easier if you have a real conversation, than pretending to have one. I miss you, so much."

"Look at me. Look what I've turned into. I'm wearing the same jeans for five days in a row and well, this shirt is getting all sweaty and I don't really care. My hair is sticky, because I haven't washed it probably in a week or something and I don't care about that either. I also don't wear any make-up, but you wouldn't blame me for that, I guess…because I did visit your grave and you know what happens to make-up, when you cry, right?"

"I walked here. I didn't dare to drive a car, it just brings too much memories of that day. But back to you. I didn't come here to complain about my boring life. So, how are you? Oh, right, you don't talk. Well then I'll try again." She sat down before Peyton's grave and started to tear petal by petal from first rose and put it beside the candle. But she did that slowly and did that only with two roses, just so she had something to do, while talking to Peyton.

"Let me try again, then. I survived the car accident. Why did I survive the accident? Why didn't you? I ask myself this question every single day. You are more worth of living, than me. Look at me. What's so special about me, that makes me liveable? I just don't get it! You were such an angel, I loved you very much and I can tell, I wasn't the only one who loved you. Why did you die? Why didn't I? You had so much to live for. Your boyfriend, what was his name? Jaden, right? He was such a nice guy and it looks like he still is, look at this red roses here, I bet they are from him. He even visited you before I did, shame on me. See, I'm impossible person, I came after my best friend's boyfriend. I should be punished for that, don't you think so? Oh, right, I forgot, you wouldn't think such bad things about me, if you were alive. You were just to nice from inside, to tell, that I should be punished for something. Oh, God, I really miss you a lot. I hope you'll be my guardian angel, if they ask you. I'd love to be guarded by you and the job would suit you. As I think about all that happened in my life, I can tell, that I'm taking it quite well, but I could use some help of an angel like you anyway. I mean, my dad is dead, my best friend just died, people would think I'd commit suicide. But I'm not into this things, you know, I just take my life as it is. Everything means something, don't you think so too, Peyton? Maybe your death meant something. Maybe it's leading me to another discovery, which will turn my life into something totally different. What do you think? You think I'll change my life because of you?" The wind blew into all those white petals and took them with it. "I take that as a yes." Brooke smiled and picked up the roses that were left with petals on, a total ten of them. She put them into vase, next to the red ones and smiled at white name shining on the grave. _Peyton, in loving memory of our daughter_, it said.

Author's note

First few chapters are kind of depressing, but I promise the story gets brighter. :)

R & R

xoxo,

'nemchy


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (OneRepublic - Stop And Stare)

_Thinking about no specific person is one thing. Thinking about person who means a lot to you is another. But if the person you are thinking about is your dead best friend, you have some really sad thoughts running through your mind._

That was one very hard day for Brooke. It was 24th of July and she and her friends went to a party. There was nothing wrong about that, but later... Well, later the day turned into a nightmare. If Brooke has driven the car, maybe everything would have turned out okay. But Brooke didn't drive the car. If she and her best friend didn't go with a group of other girls, cheerleaders, maybe everything would went as normal. But they did go with other girls and they didn't walk home, leaning one on another, like they normally did. Actually it was like that, it could all turn out well, if they didn't turn left in that very moment, when the driver of a big trunk lost control of the car. But they did turn left and they crashed right into that very trunk, in that very moment, on that very road. Brooke Wyler was one strong girl. She could take a lot of things peacefully and without any tears. But she wasn't tough enough to get over that accident. She wasn't over with it even a year later and the thought came into her head, everytime she drove by that road in town. She regret everyday, she never learned to understand, why the God chose her over her best friend. Why was she the one, who survived, when she had nothing to offer to the world and Peyton, her best friend, who meant a lot of things to her and to many other people, died? She never came upon an answer to this question.

So, a year went by and Brooke Wyler had to choose, what she wants to do in her life. She didn't have a clue. Finishing school was over and decision had to be made. But Brooke wasn't ready for it. She could pick the university and just continue the study until that was over, but which university to choose? She could put all her intention into dancing, but what if she doesn't succide in it? Also there was a choice of taking one year free, but what would she do? She already took a free year, because all she actually did was learning and reading and not enjoying her life properly. Because she didn't see a reasonable decision, she asked her mother for help. Lucy took a day off and sat down with Brooke in the kitchen. The pile of bulletins was lying all over the table and they started picking one after another and looking for something interesting, what Brooke would like to do in her life. They found a lot of amazing universities and some jobs, Brooke wanted to check out. After an hour of swimming through options, Lucy found a newspaper right in the bottom of a pile, pictures on the first page caught her eye. It was amazing, how the boy on the picture was waving and winking and smiling widly. She had to smile and as Brooke saw her mum smiling, she opened her mouth wide in shock. Her mother hasn't smiled like that since, who knows when and that was a long time ago. This wasn't just a stupid smile, this was one of those, which trully mathered something, and Brooke knew it. She came nearer and hugged her. Her mum lifted her head and looked into her daughter's eyes. "I found a job for you. But first you have to learn some things." She said and smiled at her daughter. That day Brooke had no idea, what future had in store for her. Her mum made a call, a really strange call to be exact and suddenly the bell rang at the front door. Lucy smiled widely and while opening the door, she said: "That was fast!"

"Lucy!" A lady with little glasses on her nose and big hat on her head was standing on the threshold with wide smile on her face. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other, what came up your mind, darling?"

"Well, Minerva, you know my daughter Brooke, right?" Lucy introduced her daughter to madam and Brooke bow a little and smiled to the woman.

"Oh, yes, I know her, she was born quite a while ago and we haven't seen each other since then. She must be 18 now, right?"

"Actually she's still 17."

"Right, so remind me again, why am I here? Didn't you decide a long time ago to not believe in this stuff, in us?"

"Well, yes I did. But as I'm looking back, I'm not proud of my decision. I think my daughter has the right to know some things I haven't told her, and I think she can teach on your school as she is 17 and she needs a job."

"You are full of surprises, Lucy. I must say, I always wanted to give you another chance. I'd be glad to introduce your daughter to our school, but I think she doesn't know enough to teach, she'd be better as a student."

"But Minerva, she can't be a student, she's 17, well she'll be 18 next week, but that's not the point, there is no class for children like her."

"That is true, but I still can't agree with you. She can't teach other children if she doesn't know what she's doing. It's not all in knowing what says the book by heart, you have to show what you're talking about, physically."

"Did you think about having a dance class on your school?"  
"A dance class...who'd teach something like that?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, you just gave me an amazing idea."

"I'm glad, I did."

"So, she'll be a part of our staff, then?"

"Brooke, would you like to teach a dance class, on Hogwarts?"

"While, I'd love to, but first I'd like to know some stuff about the school, if you both mind. Because as this conversation ran, I didn't actually understand a word you two were saying!"

"Sure, honey. Why wouldn't you sit down and drink a cup of tea with me? And Minerva?"

Minerva was already by the door, not quite successful in actually entering the house at all, she turned on her heal and looked at her best student from the past. "Yes, Lucy?"

"I'm sorry, I hadn't stayed in touch. It was hard to get over with, you know, Danny's death and all.." Minerva hugged her. "I understand you, girl. Friendship never dies, you know that. Come with your daughter on 1th of September, at 11 o'clock, sharp. You still know where the train stops, right?"

"Of course I do. There are things, you never forget." Said Lucy and let go of her friend.

"I'm glad to have you back." Minerva said happily.

"You have no idea, how happy I am." Lucy said back and excorted the graceful lady to the door. Few minutes after waving at each other, professor McGonagall turned into a cat and walked around the corner. Leaving Lucy standing on the doorframe alone, still waving her hand up high.

"Mum, who was that?" Were the first words, taking Lucy back to reality.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Nickelback - Photograph)

_Facts you'd never think of and that you have never found out, can sometimes reveal your true identity, that was hidden from you for so long..._

It was at age of 18, when Brooke found out she was a witch and that she had magical powers. It came as a big shock for her, because she never truly believed in this stuff. Her mother Lucy told her, that after her father died, because of some sort of spell, she decided to move on and to leave behind this whole magical world.

At first it wasn't easy for Lucy to not use magic, because she was used to dress with spell, cook something with it, turn out the lights and such ordinary things, you could do with a simple wave of wand. But she never had second thoughts about forgetting about magic, because she was aware of the danger, her daughter could be in, as a wizard's child in war. She was still connected to the wizard's world, she got Daily Prophet everyday, so she knew what was going on. Also her daughter got a letter from school, when she was the right age, but she wrote back to Dumbledore to tell him, that she isn't sending her daughter to his school because of danger. There were days, when she thought about, how different or better would it be, if she raised her child as a witch and if Brooke would go to Hogwarts and spend 7 nice years in that school, coming home just for vacation, but never doubt her decision, not until now.

So basically it was like that. When Proffesor McGonagall left the building, Brooke started to ask questions such as: Who was that? What is Hogwarts? A dance class teacher? Where did you get the idea? And a train? You're sending me away? Mum, what is this all about?

Her mother set her daughter down on the couch in the living room and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, sweety, would you like to hear a story?"

"A story! Mum, what are you thinking, I'm not a five year old! Damn, you can be really horrible at times! I just want to know what was that all about…"

"Have patience, my child, I'll tell you all you need to know." And she started a very long tale...

"My name is Lucy Wyler and I was engaged to my true love Daniel Webster, or Danny as I used to call him. We both went to the same school, called Hogwarts. The school was a magic school and we were the top students with the highest grades. Therefore in our seveth year we became Head Girl and Boy. We were reckless teenagers, so when we were both 17, we had sex for the first time..."

"Mum, please, don't get into details, just leave them out!"

"Ok, as you wish. But I only wanted to tell you that I got pregnant with you at the age of 17, nothing else. But it was the time of a great dark wizard and I was pregnant right in the middle of war, so your father decided the best decision would be, to leave the school and go live with the Muggles..."

"Mum, I really don't understand a word you are saying...could you speak in our language for a minute?"

"I'll explain to you later. Now let me finish the story. So we moved into this house and pretended to be usual people. Daniel had to earn us some money, so he was working at the Ministry for three years as an auror. But one day he didn't come home from work. I was really worried and I promised myself to stop being a witch, if something happenes to him. And it did. He died of unnatural death. You Know Who killed him like many other people, who served the Ministry. I was really sad and I couldn't take care of you for a week, because my heart was torn apart and I was putting myself together. That was when I decided to never use magic again and I didn't. Although I was still connected to the magical world and I went to the magical funereal of my Danny, but I didn't perform magic from that day on..."

"So tell me something, mum. You're telling me, that I have magical powers and that you were a witch, and that this woman, who just left our house was a witch, and that my father died of unnatural death...are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? I don't move things with my eyes, I don't see into past or future, I don't freeze things, mum. Didn't you hear yourself, right now? You were telling me, that I am a witch, mum! Have you gone completely mental?"

"Yes. I know it must be a bit of a shock to you, but believe me, I'm telling the truth." Her mum silently said and tears were showing its way down her cheeks. Brooke's mother was crying. This was the second time in the day, when Brooke thought she is seeing things. Because her mother haven't cried for years. She was a though woman with such strength and Brooke was proud of her because of that. But the thing was, that her mother was crying before her right now in that moment and Brooke didn't know what to do about it.

"Mum...it's okay, I didn't want to yell at you, I didn't want to hurt you so bad...I'm so sorry..." Brooke squeezed her mother into tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

"Look at me, mum, look at me." She said calmly. Her mum lifted her eyes and looked into Brooke's brown ones. "Mum, just so you know...I'd never exchange you for anyone, okay? I love you."

"Thanks, honey. I love you too." Her mum said and kissed her back. Then she stood up, like nothing happened and everything was normal and said cheerfully: "Now let's start learning some magic! Just so you'll believe me, I'll show you some spells." Her mother smiled at Brooke's astonished face and ran upstairs, probably to get her magic wand.

When she came back with wand in her right hand, Brooke couldn't help but to laugh out loud. It was so funny. In one moment her mother was sitting right next to her, crying, but in the next she was standing with a wand in her hand and with wide smile on her face. Lucy stood and watched her child laugh and took that moment for the ideal to show her daughter some magic. "Accio, couch!" she said loudly and pointed at couch, Brooke was sitting on, by saying the words. Suddenly Brooke fell on the floor, because the couch beneath her was gone and was now under her mother's ass. Brooke's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth in order to speak, but no words came out. She was gulping like a goldfish in a tank. Now her mum was the one to laugh and she did quite a spectacle there, by laughing and falling of the couch and just rolling on the carpet of laughter. It was a while since she had a laugh. Her daughter just sat there, now on the floor, and watched her mother laugh. She couldn't do much about it and even if she could, she didn't feel the need, it was a perfect moment and she created it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Leona Lewis - Happy)

_Birthday is one day in the year when you celebrate your own day of birth. It's not one time thing, it's kind of annual._

A week went by and Brooke found out all about The World of Wizards. About the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, what an auror is, what Muggle's and Purebloods are, everything, what her mother thought, she needed to know. She found this new discoveries very amazing and mostly unbelieveable. It was kind of hard to imagine big dragons, if you actually never saw one in your life and firework of sparks flowing from one simple piece of wood. Kind of shocking, really.

It was Sunday, 15th of July, Brooke and Lucy started their day early. Actually Lucy woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning. First thing she wanted to do, was to wake up her big girl and surprise her. Maybe Brooke didn't know yet, that today was her birthday. But of course someone doesn't forget of his own birthday and Brooke didn't either. When her mum came downstairs into the kitchen all dressed up, her grown up daughter was already choosing which cereal to eat. Lucy stopped by the door and just watched her for a moment. She was happy to see her little baby all grown up. Brooke stopped in the middle of preparing breakfast and turned around. She smiled widely at her mum and said: "Well, look who decided to wake up this morning!"

"That was supposed to be my line, darling." Her mum said happily.

"Yeah I know that, now give me that damn kiss already and be the first one to wish me happy birthday."

Lucy approached her daughter and gave her one warm motherly hug. Brooke burried her head in mum's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I wish you Happy Birthday, Brooke. Eighteen is an important age, don't blew it. I'm not telling you that you are capable of blewing your life, I'm just telling you to be careful and to take it as it is. You can't change something that was done, you can't blame yourself forever for doing something wrong, you have to get over. I know that you, my daughter, are capable of many things and I wish this, what makes you the person you are, will lead you to something, what you'll work hard for and to something what will make you happy in the end. I love you as you are, I wouldn't change a single hair on you and I want you to know that."

"Thanks, mum. And I know it's not your birthday but I have to tell you, that I love you too."

Lucy laughed a little and straightened up. That woman, standing straight, eyes sparkling of tears, looking right into hers, that was the picture of her mother, she'd keep in her heart forever. It was such a perfect moment, her mum was such an important person in her life and how she wished her dad was there, to see, what a great job, she has done.

"Honey, would you mind helping me, here. I need you. Hello, are you on this planet, girl?" The voice brought Brooke back to reality and her mum was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right. How can I help you, mum?"

"Well, you could help me, but I already made everything by myself. Here, sit down and eat something."

There on the table were four plates of all kinds of cookies, a pot of hot tea and a bottle of milk, some sugar and lemon, but the biggest thing on the table was a cake. Well, it was more like a huge pile of pancakes with red, probably cherry topping levitated in the air constructing the letters, that said: `HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROOKE!´

"MUUUM, are you crazy, who'll eat this huge thing!"

And when the words came out loud, the door opened and people came rushing in the house, all with the same goal, to wish Brooke a happy birthday. When Lucy found out, that people were in too much of a rush, she decided to slow down the crowd a little. She whispeared some words and suddenly people created a row and one after another congratulated Brooke, who was amazed by the sudden calmness, that overhelmed a big loud crowd. It was amazing, what a big amount of people had come to her birthday, when she thought they all hated her, because of the accident, which happened a year ago. When she tried to ask some of them for their opinion about the tragedy, everyone seemed to act like they haven't heard a word she was saying, or they said: "Honey, let's forget about that for a day, okay?" And Brooke saw no need to destroy herself a birthday party. Lucy was happy to know, that all the mighty powers from the old days haven't left her yet. It was her fault, that the table was full of sweets and that all the people decided to come to her daughter's party, without any words to say of the tragedy, which occured a year ago. She thought, why not, to cheer her up a bit and to make a proper birthday party, which she haven't had for years. Brooke thought that whatever her mum did to this entire crowd of people, it was only an intention to make her happy. But she didn't know, that in fact using magic on people, to change their mind and obey, was not the good magic.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (U2 - With Or Without You)

_A walk. Walking in the rain. Just for a walk. Walk me to school. It can be used in few different ways. Our walk wasn't just a walk. It was more than that, a lot more._

The summer vacation was slowly ending and that special day was quickly approaching. Lucy prepared another gift for her little girl and one of the last days of summer vacation, she took her daughter for 'a walk' in the afternoon.

"Mum, where are we going? Are we going for a dinner or just for a walk in the park?"

"Wait 'till you see."

"But mum, how shall I know what to wear, if I don't know where we're going?"

"I'm not telling you. Dress yourself into something ordinary."

"Okay, then. How about this mini skirt and that T-shirt, you bought me a month ago?"

"Yeah that'll do. A bit flashy, but you'll survive in it and since your going for a stylish look, put on this nice sparkling heels. Oh, and darling you may borrow my robe from the wardrobe, you'll love it, it's black from outside and silver from the inside, it'd be perfect with your outfit."

A half an hour later, little miss finally decided to emerge down the stairs.

"God, it took you ages to get dressed! What were you doing for so long?" Lucy asked, right before looking at her. She wouldn't ask her that, if she looked up sooner. Lucy stared at her daughter with wide open mouth and eyes and Brooke laughed.

"I guess, I don't need to say a word. Now tell me mother, where exactly are we going?"

"Well, you little devilish girl, didn't get me so charmed, with your catwalk. My lips are sealed. You'll see, when we get there."

"Are you sure mum, because I really think you should tell me, where you're taking me, because I might as well think you are kidnapping me."

"Believe me, if I was about to kidnap you, I wouldn't tell you, what to wear and I most certainly wouldn't kidnap you anyways, because as you well know, I am your mother."

"Okay. So I'll just wait and see, what you've prepared for me this time." Brooke finally gave up. "Is it as big as the birthday cake was?"

"No, honey, believe me, it's bigger. Much bigger."

"Wow, so did you find me a boyfriend?" Brooke's eyes went dreamy and she smacked her lips, imagining a hot guy coming straight towards her, opening his arms wide… "That would be like a fairytale! Now I know, what was all this dressing up about!"

"Oh no, you don't know a thing, now, do you? It's not a boyfriend, I would never find you a guy, because I know you wouldn't like, who I'd chose."

"Aww, that's so not fair! It's not a thing! It's not a person! I give up, mum. Please, be so kind and just tell me for gods sake!"

"Just wait and you'll see. Now get in the car already, we're already running late, do you think, you'd simply walk to London!"

"Mum! You're taking me to London? Oh, that's so sweet! Are we going by plane? Wow, I've never been flying before! That'll be one such an amazing trip, I just can't wait!"

"Oh, it slipped. I have to watch what I say, if I continue to give you information like this, you won't be even surprised, when we get there."

"Just don't worry so much mum. I'd fake a surprised face, if you revealed the secret, before we got there. But don't I need a bag with clothes for the trip? We aren't going just for a day, are we? And you, what will you wear?"

"And you say I'm the one, who worries too much. Listen to yourself, what you're asking me, sometimes I doubt our mother-daugther relationship, it almost seemed like we just changed the roles, honey. Just make yourself comfortable on the back sit and don't worry about the luggage, I prepared it yesterday and it's still kept safely in the boot of the car."

"I'm sure it is, mum. You really took care of everything and thank you for taking me to London. We're going to have a blast. Let's start with singing, what do you say?"

"Of course, honey. Which CD would you like to listen to? Your favourite?"

"Yeah, and skip to the twelfth song, we're gonna sing it."

"Are you sure about that, because I happen to don't know the lyrics of all your favourite songs?"

"Just believe me, mum. You know this one."

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

"Oh my god, honey, I love this song. I've listened to U2, when I was your age, they're such a great band..." Song was still playing in the background and Lucy was overflown by the memories.

Through the storm we reach the shore

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting without you_

"...when your father was still alive, he used to sing this song to himself a lot and then I joined him and we sang tone deaf like the retards and in most cases you burst into tears and screaming and with that we ended our singing lesson. At first we thought you were just trying to join us, with your singing, you know, but your cries became more violent, so we figured you mustn't like our antitalent. Anyways it is still a great hit, I love it."

"Me too. Now, mum, would you just shut the hell up and sing with me? Even if you don't have an ear for music, I will not cry this time, this I promise you. I'll even sing with you." Her daughter smiled at Lucy with her big smile and they sang.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

The song went on and happy mother and her even happier daughter sang along. The day was perfect for the journey they were planning. Somewhere deep inside both women's hearts, they felt, that they weren't alone. There deep inside were the memories of a man, called Danny, who was there with them all the time and they both still deeply cared about. Song reminded them both of him, they weren't telling each other this, because they knew what the other felt and didn't have to say it out loud.  
Brooke's head was full of memories of her father holding her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead, holding her hand, running with her, brushing her hair and buying her icecream. Yes, her father was a very great man and she wouldn't give him away in exchange for the whole world, but unfortunatelly it happened anyways, destiny took him from her and it was unpredictable. But instead of dreading that day and remembering the bad memories, Brooke kept the beautiful ones and lived with those. She decided, she can cope with everything, that destiny throws at her.

Even death.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Maire Brennan - Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine)

_Flying with a plane is an amazing experience in life. When the plane is taking of, you feel the adrenaline and while it's flying higher and higher, you feel the pressure building up inside you. And of course, when the plane lands and you get out of it, you're kind of happy, you're alive._

Brooke was flying for her first time ever and she enjoyed it very much. As Lucy and Brooke came to the airport, they went to the counter and bought two tickets for flight to London. The plane was nothing special, maybe from the outside, if you are a fan of pink, you'd also thing the plane rocks. I

The interior reminds you of a bus. Three sits on one side, three on the other. A lot of bussiness men, having a computer in their lap or making last calls before departing. Of course by the time, the plane took off, they all had to shut down electronic devices. The flight was normal, nothing bad happened, it just went as it was supposed to. Lucy showed her daughter the sit beside the window and Brooke gladly took it. Few men's eyes rested on Brooke, because her outfit was not normal at all, it was for a special occasion and probably not such a good choice for a trip to London. In London rain was usually pouring from the sky the whole time and it was a miracle, if there was a longer term of sunny days. Brooke didn't pay much attention to all those looks, men were directing towards her, she was too busy looking through the window. It was an incredible view, revealing in front of her eyes, she could see big city as a model underneath her, the landscape, all those big mountains, greenery and later the blue of the ocean and of course the clouds, they were in so many different shapes and sizes, it was extraordinary. Of course she couldn't look through the window the whole flight, she began to feel really tired and fell asleep. Lucy was awake much longer than her daughter, so she put her jacket over her beautiful sleeping posture and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, honey," she said and stared in space, without knowing, what she was actually looking at. `It was a long time since I went there,´ she thought,`and it's about time to go back and to try and start over.´

They arrived at London airport in the early morning and Brooke was surprised, when she found out, she overslept almost the whole flight. London was a big town and as Lucy wasn't here for quite a while, she wasn't sure if she still knew, where to go. She bet all on the knowledge of the taxi driver. The driver was young and he winked at Brooke a couple of times. But Brooke didn't appreciate the driver as much as he appreciated her. Anyways, the driver knew the place, Lucy described and drove them there quite quickly, when he found out that the attraction between him and young girl wasn't mutual.

It was nine o'clock when they exited their taxi and Brooke said goodbye to her admirer. When he was out of sight, Lucy gave herself away and started laughing out loud. Brooke joined her mother's laugh and a minute or two later...

"So, little princess, let me show you the place we call Diagon Alley!" Lucy said and smiled at her daughter, who stopped laughing immediately and opened her mouth wide with amusement.

"Mum, this is just an ordinary street, here's no such thing as Diagon Alley, you were describing to me."

"You'll see. Just stick with me," her mum said and pulled her by the sleeve. They entered some pub, called The Leaky Cauldron. It was quiet inside and very dark, there were chairs put on the tables, it looked like, they were closed. But that was not the thing, which would bother Brooke's mum. She just went on and suddenly opened the door, that led to some unordinary place, which looked like abandoned backyard. She smiled. Brooke took that as a good sign. But if she wouldn't know, that her mother was a wizard, she'd probably think, there must be something seriously wrong with her, because she started tapping her wand on bricks. Brooke burst out with laughter and then suddenly she opened her mouth in horror. The bricks started moving and they made an arch, so you could walk through. It was amazing. Actually no, it was unbelievable. Or even better, magical.

When mum turned around, Brooke already managed to close her mouth and smile.

"Wow, mum, that was just so cool! Do it again!"

"Again? Don't be silly! You sound like a five year old! Now, shall we?" She looked at her daughter expectantly and trying to push her through the door, but Brooke stood still, hard as stone.

"Mum! You first. You never know, what might happen and I'd like to see you going through and, you know, see if you stay alive and be sure it's safe. Ok? You do understand, right?"

But her mum was staring at her in disbelief.

"Do you really think, that I, your mother, would try to put you in such trouble, you'd die? Oh, my. Just, give me your hand. I can't believe this...jeez..."

And of course, when they walked through the arch, nothing happened. Like it ever did? Of course not, the passage was the safest of all possible. But Brooke was practically a Muggle and saw this kind of magic for her first time. Who'd jump right through the secret passageway for their very first time, without any second thoughts?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Jaeson Ma - Love (feat. Bruno Mars))

_Friendship is never saught, it comes naturally. Two friends recognize eachother in the crowd and they become great, it's a total coincidence and their later relationship develops into true friendship and they love eachother unconditionally, but nobody could ever predict that._

"So, mmm, I'm sorry mum, for acting like that. But I was really scared and I'm glad you took my hand and went through this with me." Brooke hugged her mum tightly and Lucy smiled.

"It's ok. Now let me show you this awesome place!" She twirled her daughter around and Brooke smiled widely.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say.

"So, where would you like to go first? Do you want any books for your class, or a new robe, or feathers and ink? What?"

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry... Do you happen to know any good food stores here?"

"Sure. Come, there is this new shop, where you can buy a lot of funny things and I think, they have some sweets too. Do you want to check that one out?"

"Yeah, some sweets, that'll do!"

They started their way towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop. It was early and there wasn't a lot of people, so they easily found the shop. The showroom was kind of big with lots of cute lights that changed into colour the passerby liked and many objects, that were probably the exhibited things, they were selling inside. Brooke looked inside and waved to the seller, who was arranging objects on the shelves. He smiled back to her and indicated the door. The sign on the door said closed, before he showed his hand towards them. Now it said open.

"Hey, mum. It's open."

"Well then, what are you waiting for, go inside and look around. Chose anything you want and I'll buy it."

"You, sure? Well, I'll be careful not to chose anything too expensive." Brooke smiled at her mother and entered the shop.

The bell on the door rang and she was inside. She looked around and saw the guy, she waved at from outside. He heared her enter and turned around.

"He-ello. Can I help you?"

"Oh, mmm... I'm here for my first time and I was just wondering... Do you have any usual sweets, you know, like chocolate and candy?"

"Hmmm...chocolate? You mean chocolate frogs and that kind of stuff?"

"Chocolate frogs? You mean real frogs in chocolate? No, that's not it... Actually, that must be simply horrible! How can you sell such a thing?"

Lucy beside her started to laugh. And Fred, the seller, actually was on the verge of doing so too. But he couldn't do that to pure girl, who was also beautiful and of course pretty much looked puzzled.

"So. I see you must be from other country, or the other possibility is, that you are a Muggle. And I can see, what the problem is, so let's try to fix this first impression." He laughed a little and then took her hand and led her towards a big shelf full of packed chocolate frogs.

"Let me introduce you to this new product, well it's new for you, we know them since we…well actually since we were born so hmmm...yeah...this are the chocolate frogs! They're not the real frogs in chocolate, at least they don't taste like them." Brooke's face went pale, imagining the aroma of a real frog mixed with chocolate. "Just kidding. They are chocolate, that is bewiched into frog, which is not the real one, but just a shape of one and it's actually not bewitched for ever, because eventually you just have to eat it, so yes, here's one for you. It's for free, because you are our first official customer, who hasn't heard about it before today. And maybe if you experience it for yourself, you'll actually know what I was just babbling about."

He picked one packed chocolate frog and gived it to Brooke, who still looked puzzled and now even shocked. She looked up at him and quietly spoke to him.

"I know I'm a little bit nonesence but...could you eat one, just so I know, nothing bad happens to you, when you eat it."

"Well, sure. If you'll feel safer then." He smiled widely and thought she must be a really smart girl. He opened one of chocolate frogs. The frog jumped out and it looked like it wanted to run away, but then Fred opened his hand towards it and ate it. Few seconds later, George came from behind the other shelf and went towards the cash desk, but before he got any closer than few meters from it, he heared a woman scream. He turned around and yelled to outshout the scream.

"Fred! What on Earth did you do to her? Why is she screaming?"

But of course when he looked at his brother, who was laughing out loud, he stopped yelling and went there to lift the girl up into the air, to keep her from screaming. She did fall silent for a second, but not for long anyways.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Brooke, now in the sky, was kicking and smashing over pure redhead George, who wanted nothing but to make her quiet.

Fred and Lucy were now slowly taking their laugher to a halt and Lucy looked up at Brooke and smiled at her comfortingly.

"Hey, honey. It's okay. Don't you see this guy here and that guy who's holding you, are not the same person? They have different sweathers, sweety. Nothing happened to Fred, he hasn't divided in two. It's okay."

Now George was the one, who had to let the girl down to the ground, so he could laugh out loud. Brooke looked even more confused now, then she did before. She looked from Fred to George and then again from George to Fred and suddenly she sighed with relief.

"Well, I guess I must seem like one really blonde girl to you all...but just understand, that I'm a Muggle and it was really scary, how there was one and then there were two and all.."

"Sure, they understand honey, don't you guys?"

"Yeah, of course." Said Fred and George together. Then George gave his hand to Brooke.

"Hey. I'm George. Sorry for lifting you up, I had no idea how else to make you quiet."

"Sure, no problem. Just thank you for putting me back down, to the ground, it feels more homey." They smiled at each other and then Fred stepped further.

"And mmm...I'm Fred. I haven't even introduced myself to you and I'm already making you scream. Good start, really.."

Brooke smiled at him widely and winked flirtatiously.

"Oh, it was nothing that could ruin our future relationship."

"Wow. Future relationship? Really?"

"I think I dreamt about you once...I had this strange dream, where everything looked so real…" Fred looked at her like he believed every single word she was saying and she had to show him, she was just playing around. "…but then somebody lifted me up and I'm confused now, who my real future is." She ended her little come up story by looking from one brother to the other and George was bursting of laughter, when he saw Fred's face suddenly falling with dissapointment.

"She's just kidding, bro. Don't be all jealous now!" George said and Fred turned his eyes to Brooke, to seek the truth.

"Of course, I was joking. You shouldn't believe everything you're told, you know." She winked at him in that flirtatious manner again and Fred blushed. Lucy found the right moment to crash their moment.

"Mmm...sorry for interrupting this nice little conversation, but honey, we've got things to buy and it's already 10 o'clock."

"Oh, mmm, right...sorry, mum. So...I guess we'll see each other again soon." Brooke smiled at Fred and he looked at her now with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure. I'll be here. I just hope I didn't make you hate chocolate frogs for the rest of your live, because they taste really good."

"Ok. Thanks Fred…and George." She looked from one to another and then waved her hand slowly reaching the exit. Just before she reached for the door, Fred called after her. "Catch!" She turned around again and caught a chocolate frog. "I said, you should try one and try not to let her jump away." Brooke smiled and stored it safely into her pocket.

When they were out of the shop and already walking on the sidewalk, Fred's look was still following Brooke and Lucy didn't miss, that Brooke and Fred obviously liked each other. But she thought to herself, 'we didn't come here to find a boyfriend for her, but to find her things for her new job.' And they did stick to the plan A for the rest of the day.

***Author's Note***

It's Valentine's day and I wish you all a beautiful day. The song with the title and first few lines are not actually connected with this chapter, I just loved both so much and since I had none for this chapter, I thought, why not?

Please, leave a short review and of course, I promise I'll try to add more to this story as soon as I can. It's just that I have so many exams right now and time for things like creating this story is limited.

xoxo

'nemchy


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Jet - Look What You've Done)

_Introduction is when you meet someone who you like and they like you back and then they introduce you to their friends or family. In most cases it turns out well. Friends and family like you and you like them too. But what if one single person of his (or her) friends doesn't accept you? Should you be worried because of that?_

That evening, when we came back to The Leaky Cauldron, to sleep through the night, the pub was full of people. It looked like it came to life in the late afternoon. All the people, who probably slept over the morning, when we arrived, were now awake. Also, there were lots of men and women, who came to sleep here as we did. The biggest coincidence was that by the table Lucy and I wanted to sit, there was Fred and his brother George with six other people. Five of them, having the same color of hair as Fred, I figured, were his relatives. I signalized my mum, to come with me and I tapped on Fred's shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, hello you."

"Me. I told you we'll see each other again. Would you mind if we sit with you and your folks?"

Fred looked at me and then at my mum and shook his head.

"No, I don't think anyone would mind. You just take a sit beside me and your mum can sit with my mum." He looked up at Lucy and waved his hand towards woman with a big smile, odd pullover and curled orange hair. I took a sit beside Fred and tried not to look too happy about it.

"So, yeah. I should intruduce you to the table. This is my mum, Molly..." he pointed at his mum and Molly stood up. She outstreched her hand towards me to shake it and I felt very uncomfortable, when she said: "Nice guy, our Fred, isn't he?" I blushed and said: "Yeah, Mrs. Weasley, you raised one really nice guy." But Molly shook her head no and said: "No, my dear, I raised six nice guys and one girl." I opened my mouth and then I closed it again. "I'm sure, you did."

Fred looked at me and said: "You know, my mum likes to brag, when it comes to her children. This is something she's really good at. I mean raising children. So, thank you mum for standing up and, mmm, this girl here is Brooke. And no, we are not a couple and I saw her, right now, only for my second time in my life, so basically I have no idea, what we'll be in the future."

I was probably red as tomato by then and everyone was staring at me, with huge smiles on their faces, besides one girl with curly brown hair and boy, sitting next to her, who had an interesting scar on his forehead. I was wondering, where he got it. Now even he was staring at me, as if he sensed my gaze or something. Oh, no, he was standing up and outstreching his hand. 'Damn, Brooke, he just wanted to introduce himself to you, why are you so stressed about it?'

"Hey. Mmm...My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

My mum almost lost her breath and was now coughing loudly. I hope she had an excuse for that, because if she didn't, I'd resent it. She had just embarrassed me in front of this entire crowd of people and in front of this guy, standing before me.

"So...hmmm...please excuse my mum, she usually doesn't act like that. And it's nice to meet you, Harry." I smiled widely at him and everyone around us just looked astonished now, as if they were surprised or something. Harry sat down and smiled widely, like he's just made a discovery of his entire life. But I really couldn't stand all those glances, so I had to ask about the hidden reason behind their surprise.

"What? What did I do?"

"Well..." the boy, seated beside Harry, with electrifying red hair said "...you are the first one who had taken Harry's hand and hadn't melted like an icy pop."

"And why is that people melt after shaking his hand, it's not like he is famous or something...I mean I've never heard of anyone else named Harry Potter before. And if you ask me, I find it kind of funny, I mean, his name, I think it's one funny name."

Everyone was looking now with wide open mouth and shock written on their faces. Besides Harry, of course, he was laughing out loud and it looked like he'll stay like this for quite some time.

My mum came to her senses first.

"You know, honey, when I was talking to you about that dark wizard called You Know Who,

well, this Harry, here, was the one, who defeated him. So, yeah, actually, he is a famous person. Not in our world, but here he is. Now, if you'll be so kind and apologize to him for what you've just said. I think you understand now and that you'll take it back, right?"

But I didn't have to apologize, because Harry stood up.

"Brooke, I'm glad I had this experience. I hate when people are all flattering around me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to sort out and Ron," the red headed boy beside him looked up, "I think I'll need your help."

"Sure, Harry. And mmm...Brooke...nice to meet you." He winked at me and I smiled back. 'What's about all that winking? Is this all that guys are able to do, when they are trying to flirt with a girl? Oh no, all this red headed boys, there are too many of them! I think we'll be just friends. Only Fred...there's something about Fred.' Now when Harry and Ron were gone there were still three people who I haven't been introduced to.

Two girls and one man, who's probably Fred's father. Right now he stood up and took my hand in his.

"Well. I must go to sleep, since I have to go to work early, tomorrow morning. Thank you, Brooke, for the entertainment you brought to the table tonight. I found it quite amusing, actually, you should join us more often. And I think you already found out, that I'm Fred's father. You can call me Arthur."

"Okay, Arthur. I'm glad you had fun and I'll definitly join this table again, if you'll have me, of course."

He waved his hand to the others and took Molly with him. Molly turned to look at me and gived me one apologetic smile. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the table, to see who's still sitting there. Then I turned to the two girls, I haven't met yet.

"So, hmm...and who are you two?" Then I looked at small girl with red hair and smiled a little.

"You must be the youngest Weasley, right?"

She looked a little offended but then she smiled back.

"Yeah...the youngest, but the most mature," George and Fred were the two that looked offended now and George even indicated his sister that she'll have to deal with him later.

"And yeah, call me Ginny." The young girl said and gave me her hand. I shook it and then looked at the girl beside her, who merely spoke today.

"Well, the last but not least," I said, trying to make her laugh a little, but she remained serious.

"Hermione Granger." With these words she turned around and left the room. I looked at the others with confused look on my face and I got no responce. Only Ginny looked a little concerned, but the others looked like nothing has happened.

I excused myself and left with my mum behind my toe. We went to our room and prepared for sleep. Before I turned out the lights, I looked into my mother's eyes and asked her.

"Do you have any idea, how did I offend her?"

"Honey, you are very pretty and all the boys by that table were looking at you the whole time. Maybe the problem was that Ron winked at you. I think she likes him and he showed, he likes you and she was in a bad mood since then. I'm sorry to tell you, but you can't make everyone like you, when they meet you for their first time. You have to give Hermione some time, so she can get to know you better and maybe you'll be great friends one day. Now go to sleep, we have to pack things up tomorrow morning and set off to Hogwarts."

"Okay, mum. And thank you for this lesson." I smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Then I turned out the lights and closed my eyes. I tried to make my thoughts disappear and clear up my mind, so I could dream of something beautiful.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Sugababes - Denial)

_Dream guy. I think that every girl should have a perfect guy, she dreams of and someday, when they actually meet, the dream becomes reality._

It was Thursday. Me and Peyton used to call it T-day, because it was the day when we laughed for no reason, cracked jokes and flirted with guys. It was just this ideal day, when we acted like we wanted, did things, with no regrets, properly living our lives. So, yeah, my 'T-day' started like it should, with packing.

Well the packing is not the appropriate word, for what I was doing. I was packing with my wand and I wasn't actually very crafty at it. The beginner's luck is so overrated, it happens to about 10 per cent of all incredibly lucky people. My room looked like an atomic bomb had just landed in, announcing third war. My mum entered my battlefield, when all the sox were flying through the sky, from one side of the room to the other and well, the other cloths were somewhat in the trunk. Not really in it, on halfway emerging there, they ended up on my bed and mum looked astonished. Then the slightest bit of that 'oh-so-gone-away' luck came to me, when she announced: "I'll do this and you do, what you do best. Dress yourself, to look absolutely charming!"

I ran at my heroine and hugged her with joy.

"You know, you're the best, right?"

"Oh, go already! I'm not going to listen to this silliness and we really have just an hour left."

"Okay, mum. Just be careful around those glassy things, they might broke."

As I left my mum with my trunk to pack, I went to bathroom. 'How about black skirt and silver shirt? No, to dark. Maybe turquoise top and casual black jeans, to not reveal too much legs? That'll do. Casual, but sexy, with the top radiating positive energy, they'll just have to love me.'

A half an hour later, I was standing on the road before the Leaky Cauldron and my mum was standing beside me with my trunk in one hand and her handbag in the other. I never knew how she managed to put so many things in one poor little handbag, but now I understood. Magic. It solves it all, right? You just wave your hand and here you go...

"TAXI!" someone yelled right from behind me and I froze. 'Are you familiar, with the feeling, when excitement runs down your spine, when you are angry or just surprised…' I slowly turned around and lifted up my head, '…or when you are attracted to someone?' I was looking into someone's eyes. They were some really strange colour. Maybe they were blue or grey, or they might as well have been silver. I had no idea. I just knew that, when I looked into those eyes, time stopped running. I wasn't the only one, who was staring, because he was staring right back at me. The moment lasted, until the limousine stopped in front of us, the window opened and the driver asked: "Mr. Malfoy, we're in a hurry, the train is leaving in 25 minutes and it's that time of the day, when people drive to their job, so there might be a traffic jam in the center, where you're headed."

"Sure, Jack. Can you get the trunk and I'll make myself comfortable. Oh, one more thing. I think that this lady here and of course her lovely mother are heading our way, would you mind taking their luggage and pack them into the boot?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy, or what was it, I may look lost, but I think I can come to the train station by myself and I do not need one fancy limousine, to drive me there. And if I wanted one, I'd order it myself. Now, Jack, if you'd be so kind and leave the luggage to me."

My mum watched me as I grabbed the trunk and drove it to the telephone box. I looked into the telephone directory and found the number for taxi. I called and asked the central to be quick, because I must be at the train station in 20 minutes. By the time I came back to stand beside my mum, so called Mr. Malfoy was siting in his limmo. He opened the window and asked: "Can I ask you one last question, before I go, and I promise it's not some nasty question or anything bad?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a name, Miss?"

"Yes, I have a name and I think you've just used your amount of questions, directed to me for today. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy."

The answer never came, just his astonished face and some kind of smirk in replay. Seconds later he was already at the end of the street in his 'oh, so fancy limmo'. Like I care, how wealthy he is.

But ten minutes later, I was cursing, because my stupidity brought me there, where I still stood after amazingly long ten minutes, probably the longest in my life. 'I can't believe that people actually wait for taxi.' My mum was looking at me with that look, which says: "You put yourself into trouble, you get us out of it."

"Mum, I'm sorry, but you always taught me to not get into the car with strangers and here we are. Now just tell me you've got the solution, because otherwise I'm in deep shit."

"Oh, honey. It's not that bad as it seems. We just have to ask Weasleys, maybe they'll let us go with them, or we use the emergency option, we apparate."

"Okay, let's just apparate, we don't have enough time to go through the whole 'Weasley thing'."

"Right. So, take my hand in one hand and your trunk in the other. Today is different then last time, we have some luggage and it'll be hard to concentrate, so don't bother me with anything, is that clear?"

"Clear like the sunny sky. Now go."

In one moment we were here in next we were in the deserted toilette on the train station and I felt really, really sick. I hate the consequences of the apparition, once upon a time I thought a hangover was a bad state to be in.

Five minutes before eleven I was breaking through the wall with my trunk, four minutes before the train left my mum broke through it. We said goodbye to each other. If you didn't know, my mum wasn't coming with me. It was my job and my mum had her's at home. We made a plan to send each other letters with my newest pet – pigeon, to spend winter vacation together at home and to see each other in Hogsmeade every once in a while. So, two minutes before the train set off for Hogwarts, I hugged my mum for the last time and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You'll be okay, honey. Just don't worry too much, do what you do best and make some new friends. And when you feel lonely, just know, that I'm here and that I love you, with all my heart."

"Thanks, mum. And of course, I love you more."

Another kiss for my mum and I ran with my trunk to the last door, standing on the highest step, waving my hand one last time, looking into my mother's eyes and then deep in thought I opened a door and bumped into a body.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 (Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes)

_Coincidence is when the guy, you had so casually rejected, is standing right behind you and you don't even know that, until you turn around. And the worst about it? I felt that excitement again, but this time not of anger or surprise, but because my body simply liked this guy. It was probably attraction that I felt, which caused this feelings to overwhelm me._

"Here we go again. You're going to yell at me for no reason... But I think that this time, I'm not going to turn my back on you and I'll make sure you don't turn yours on me, by dragging you to the first empty compartment."

This were his first words, after I turned around and faced him. Pretty hard, if you ask me, but they suited him. He was really handsome that day. He wore blue jeans that were little to big for him, but they fell perfectly over shining famous labeled shoes and up he wore silky black shirt, that looked tight and was showing of his posture. His blonde hair was dishevelled and I wanted so much to go through his hair with my fingers. Damn, did I really think about that just now? But the best part about him were definitly his eyes. I still wasn't able to detect the color and it was the second time, I was staring into them. He noticed I was staring, but because of the children, trying to break through, he didn't tease me. He took my hand, what caused electricity run down my spine, and dragged me, as he promised, to the first empty compartment. I was caught into uncomfortable situation. Being in the empty compartment with one really hot guy, you are obviously attracted to (I mean, who the hell wouldn't be?), it just makes the situation uncomfortable. At least for me.

"So, let me try again. My name is Draco Malfoy," he said with that remarkable smirk on his face and outstretched his hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Malfoy." I said and smiled wide back at him, taking his hand to shook it as a nice gesture. But that wasn't such a good idea, because he pulled me closer.

"What is so special about your name, that you're not letting it out?" he whispeared in my ear with the sexiest voice I ever heard. Jeez, I'll kill this guy once or I'll die trying. One way or another, I wasn't in a very comfortable position and I got really scared, because the goose bumps appeared on my skin and I started trembling softly.

"Are you scared of me?" The blonde asked me with raised eyebrow.

"No...no-nothing like that...it's just...oh, I don't know...Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything. I'm just holding you."

"Will you let me go, if I tell you my name?"

"Yes, I'll let you go, but I'd like you to stay here in this compartment with me."

"Ok. My name is Brooke."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke." He said softly into my ear and let me go.

First I was all unbalanced, but few seconds later, I was back to normal. My body was restrained and so were my thoughts, that were running all kinds of ways earlier.

Now, sitting on the bench in the compartment, I was finally able to look at my trouble maker. He was the complete opposite to the person, who was standing so near me just seconds ago, treatening me, showing me his power. His bright eyes were now looking through the window and he looked very peaceful. The sunlight litting him, made him look like an angel. I leaned my head onto left and tried to make an eye contact with him, but he wasn't looking my way. There was nothing left to do besides trying to start a proper conversation.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. Why are you on this train?"

"Who knows? Maybe I was destined to meet you here, or it's just a coincidence."

"No. I don't mean right here, right now. What's your purpose on Hogwarts?"

"Oh, that. I'm just a student. It's my final year at Hogwarts and you're the first, who I can brag about of also being a Head Boy."

"Really? This is interesting. What does the Head Boy do?"

"Are you kidding me?"

He's eyebrows lifted up a little in surprise and than he's expression immediately changed, from one of a casual conversation to despise.

"No. I simply don't know what a Head Boy means. I am new in this magical world, actually two months ago, I had no idea, this madness existed. I should probably attend first class at your school, but I'm too old for that."

"So what are you doing here, if you're a Muggle, who can't make anything magical or know anything about wizards?"

"I'll teach students to dance."

"Dance?"

"Do you hear this for your first time? Should I introduce you to Muggle world, as you call it?" I asked with doubt in my voice, now teasing him. He figured it out and laughed a little.

"Of course I dance," He said with grimace on his face and the look that obviously said, 'do I really look so uninteligent to you'. "I come from one of the oldest families in wizard's history and as we are so called Purebloods, we need to know how to dance from the age of ten or something. So yeah, I learned to dance. Also it might have been the Wizards, who started the whole thing, so don't take the whole credit for it."

"Oh, now it's the Wizards, who invented dancing, is it? You probably know only, how to dance in pair and nothing else, right?"

"Yes. That's all I've learned. Ballroom dancing. You know, the dance, when you dress into most expensive suit and drown yourself in cologne. Then you act as the biggest gentelman in front of your lady, who's escorting you for the night."

"What you're describing is not dancing, that I'm going to teach. I won't expect some gentlemen and expensive dresses, cologne, or any of that. We'll learn how to dance in pair, but my opinion is, that you don't need to be wealthy to dance."

"Well our opinions crash again, don't they? I've been to a lot of ceremonies, where couples were dancing and I must say, there was no one wearing unknown designer clothes."

"This must have been ceremonies for high society and you obviously come from one, since you're speaking with such pride and looking down on someone like me, daring to call me a Muggle, like spitting out the word filth, while my blood is actually as pure, if not ever purer, than yours, Mr. Malfoy." I stood up from the bench and was heading for the door. "I'd say it was a pleasure, but it would be a horrible lie, coming out of my mouth."

He stood up and bow, taking my hand, he gently kissed it. I looked at him with uncertainty in my eyes and he sensed it.

"I'll just try and set a standard for your later evaluation of students. I'll show you, how student is supposed to dance."

I had no chance whatsoever, to escape from the compartment. He took my hand into his and hold me into his frame, his other hand resting on the low of my back. Back, aside, together. I looked into my feet, so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes. My cheeks were hot, I felt his closeness and this just drove me crazy. I was so in thoughts, that I haven't noticed, we stopped dancing. He raised my chin with his finger, so I was looking into his eyes.

"You certainly know, how not to dance...but you can be happy, your looks hide it well." He said, holding me close and looking intensely into my eyes. I was about to give in and swim in that ocean, but then I remembered this was not a dream, it was reality and this man was everything I despised. As much as I hated it, there was also the obvious truth lying in those eyes, staring into mine, he despised me even more. I gulped and then slowly stepped back cutting the gravity, which was intensely pulling me towards him.

"I may not be able to dance in pair with you, but as we both know, the problem lies in partner and when I'm uncomfortable with my partner, I can go through hell and I still won't turn out any better than this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some other compartment, where there's more piece and quiet." I turned my back on him and I finally managed to escape on the hallway of train. I went in search of someone, who'd just leave me alone and won't ask any questions. And guess what? I found such a person right in the next compartment.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel)

_Loneliness is the state of being, when you miss something that would help you balance your emotions. Sometimes, what you miss is just a normal conversation with a normal person._

"Hey," I greeted a girl, who was sitting in the next compartment, reading a book.

"Hey," she said, not even raising her eyes of hundredth page and many more to come. I needed only a second and then it hit me, that was the girl with curly brown hair, who didn't like me a bit, last time we met. Luckily she didn't raise her head and acknowledge me. I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes. I needed to sort out some things in my head. And the quietness, with which this girl accepted me, proved itself to be very helpful. My heart was still pumping like mad and that was an obvious outcome to physical attraction, which hit me just moments ago, when that ass of Mr. Malfoy, was showing me how to dance. It just came completely unannounced, like the rain after long no show in the desert. How did that happen? I must have great chances to fall in love with someone who despises me so badly, he'd go all the way to dancing with me, just to prove me that. He was completely irritating, with his oh-so-gorgeous-to-die looks and really distasteful personality.

I decided to give it a rest and stop with my train of thoughts. He wasn't even worth the sweat. I tried to remember the name of the bookwormish girl instead. I was curious, why didn't she like me at all, the last time we met, was it really jealousy? I really thought she was nice and I'd love to get to know her. She actually reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry. What's your name again?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Hermione. And yours?" She looked up and our eyes met. I became pale. Her eyes were the exact same color as Peyton's. I must have overlooked that last time, because it was dark in the pub. Her eyes were filled with protectiveness, kindness and intelligence.

"I'm Brooke," I said after few seconds just watching those eyes. She recognized me, the moment I told her my name, she placed my face into her puzzle. The tears were forming in my eyes. I started shaking softly and I honestly didn't believe any word would come out. After I told her my name the tears were already all over my pale face. I was crying.

"Hey. It's alright. What's wrong? You look terrified!" Hermione said, now sitting beside me and looking really troubled, not knowing how to deal with my outbreak. She actually looked kind of guilty, as if she was the reason for it. Tears kept sliding down my face and I sniffed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Not your fault, anyways. You just remind me awfully a lot of someone...and she...well, she's dead." I cried even harder now after saying it out loud. Hermione inhaled sharply and suddenly decided to give me one of those tight hugs. It felt strangely comforting from a total stranger.

"That's what you were keeping inside? You should talk about this a lot, so it won't be so hard anymore."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I almost felt like I burried her somewhere at the back of my brain and that I don't have to worry about her anymore. It comes and goes, you know. That's what happens, when memory comes and it only takes a minute or so."

"Sure. Nothing is wrong with talking about such things. You just open your mouth and talk. It's not like people around you this days, aren't able to listen and comfort you. This is what you need right now! How about we sit down for a while and you'll tell me what happened?"

"Okay. But you have to promise me, that you'll keep it for yourself. Because this story is my secret and only I truly know, what happened that day."

"No problem. I promise not to tell a soul. Now, go on."

"Right. So basically it all started..." I trailed off, telling her all I could remember and word by word I started to feel better. She laughed, when I told her about how Peyton spilled her drink over her ex, when he asked her to dance. I almost forgot the night and the happy memories, when we were celebrating together and dancing, singing, half of us drinking. I haven't even finished my story, when the train abruptly stopped. It was unexpected and I was basically thrown on the other side of the compartment. I hit the wall and fell back on the hard ground. I couldn't open my eyes and everything went black.

Hermione was terrified, she screamed loudly and a minute later Harry came crushing into the compartment. He was always somewhere near, when you needed him. He hugged Hermione and asked her what was wrong. She pointed down at her friend, with dark brown hair and long legs, stretching to eternity. Harry couldn't remember, where he saw her before, but he wasn't supposed to think about that right then. He kneeled down beside her and checked her pulse. There was a pulse, but the beating of the heart was strange. He opened her eyelides and her eyes were out. She was unconscious. Hermione was standing there, watching the scene, not really knowing what to do, feeling useless.

"Harry, will she be alright?" she asked with scared tone in her voice.

"Of course she'll be alright. Just watch her, I'll go and get someone from the staff." He said back to her, with a weak smile on his face.

Hermione did as she was told to do. She sat down on the bench and watched Brooke, who was breathing slowly. Man, she hated such situations. Even when they told her, people will be okay. She was so sceptical, maybe because of all she experienced in her life so far. The situations, she found herself in, were all so dangerous. How many times was she afraid for one of her friends? Maybe for a hundred times, not really counting. But in the end of the day, every one of those turned out well, so why worry now? Still, Hermione used to wonder through the years of her life, what if one day, we won't get lucky? Of course she needn't to worry about it, on that specific day. When one of the professors came in and checked in on Brooke, he said that they just had to wait few minutes and she'll open her eyes. It was nothing serious, nothing to be worried about. Harry stayed with Hermione and watched over the girl. After few minutes of silence, it came to him.

"Oh, that's the girl from the Leaky Cauldron!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and added sarcasticaly: "Congratz, you needed whole ten minutes to realize that!"

"Well, sorry for not being a smart ass, Hermione, but with a friend like you, you get used to not thinking at all, because there you are, doing it instead of me." Harry smiled.

Hermione looked at him a bit offended, but she realized, he was only joking, so her lips twitched into a smile. She tousled Harry's hair and he jumped.

"How did I deserve that?"

"Well, I don't know. You were the one, who just called me a smarty pants!"

"That's not what I've said, Hermione, don't..."

He didn't finish the sentence, because he noticed Brooke moved a bit. She blinked with her eyes a few times and then opened her mouth in confusion. Hermione realized Harry didn't finish his sentence and followed his stare. She smiled, when she saw Brooke opening her eyes. Brooke moved her head a bit and noticed Hermione and another guy. She slowly stood up and sat down on the bench. Nothing was wrong with her, she looked perfectly fine.

"You guys, could you find a private room next time? I mean your quarrels are just so painful." She put her hands over her ears, just to illustrate the pain.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing and Brooke was a bit annoyed by their reaction, but they noticed and apologised. Harry smiled at her and said: "Brooke, right?" She softened her voice a bit: "Yeah, that's me. And I think you are Larry, or something..." "Yeah, well, it's Harry, Harry Potter." She smiled and nodded: "I'll get it right next time, I promise."

Harry's cheeks turned a bit red and he returned her a bit of bashful smile.

Brooke was also a bit embarrassed herself, about forgetting his name yet again. But it was just so different then the ones she knew.

"So, Brooke, tell me the ending of your story. You know, the one you were telling me before you blacked out?" Hermione said, looking into her eyes reassuringly.

"Sure. I can start at the beginning. I think Harry would like to know about it too, won't you?"

"Yeah. I love stories, well if they're not too sad, that is."

"Then you won't like mine. It's quite sad and painful."

"So tell it in a happy tune, maybe I'd like it then."

Brooke smiled a bit, small, weak smile creeped on her face. Harry was a nice guy and as she looked into his eyes, she knew, she wasn't the only one with a tragic past. She simply knew, he had one too, just by the look into his eyes and by the way he was trying to make her smile. She shared the story of her life, with people, she thought might turn out to be great friends of hers.


End file.
